


Aftermath

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-1-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-1-06

Jamie glanced over Matthew’s sleeping form to where Ioan lay, his brown furrowed with worry, his eyes as gentle on Matthew as the hand he used to stroke softly down Matthew’s stomach. “He’s going to be okay. We’ll make sure of it.”

Ioan looked up, his eyes shadowed with dark circles. “I know. I just…I let him down.”

“I can’t believe that.” He moved carefully off the bed and circled around, stretching out against Ioan, warm against his back.

“I did. He asked one thing of me, and I couldn’t…I couldn’t get past this thing in my head that says ‘Matthew takes care of me’. He always has. He always…he always takes such good care of me.”

“Hey.” Jamie placed a soft kiss just beneath Ioan’s ear. “Look at him. He’s sleeping, finally I would say. He’s safe. He’s comfortable.” He reached out and caught Ioan’s hand, lifted it to trace Matthew’s mouth. “Even smiling.”

“Because we’re safe. We’re with you.”

Jamie shifted and pulled away, tugging Ioan down onto his back. He eased over him, settling between Ioan’s parted legs. “We’re together, yes. But he’s safe with you. He loves you so much.”

“He loves you too, Jamie.”

Jamie nodded and kissed him softly. “I know. I don’t question that.” He kissed Ioan again, longer this time, slower. “And you. You love me.”

Ioan managed a slight smile, a quiet laugh. “I do.”

“You’re taut as a wire.” He lowered his head, shifting his attention to Ioan’s neck. “Tense.”

“I’ve had a very trying…oh, God…Christmas.” Jamie smiled against the sensitive skin and then nipped it again with his teeth. Ioan bit his lower lip, breath catching, shifting beneath Jamie’s weight as his body responded. “Missed you.”

“Sounds as if you didn’t have much time for missing me.”

“Did.” He shook his head, but not enough to dislodge the exploration Jamie was doing of the area behind Ioan’s ear, down his neck and against his throat. “Missed you so much.”

“Missed you too. Missed you both.” Jamie ran his hand down Ioan’s side, stroking the warm skin. His lips followed the same downward trajectory, his tongue dipping into the hollow of Ioan’s throat before he kissed his way down to Ioan’s chest, teasing the faint sprinkling of hair with his breast, the hard tips of Ioan’s nipples with his breath. “Missed you. Missed this.”

Ioan shivered and buried his hand in Jamie’s hair, threading his fingers through the strands, reveling in the length of it, grown out as always on hiatus. “God, Jamie. Oh.” He shivered again, body arching upward as Jamie slipped further south, nibbling on the flat surface of Ioan’s stomach, tracing a pattern through the dark triangle of hair on his lower abdomen. “J-Jamie.”

“Shh. Just close your eyes, Ioan.” He glanced up to see if Ioan followed directions, watching the slight nod as Ioan complied before turning his attention back to the hard swell of Ioan’s cock. He lifted his gaze once more, letting it move over to Matthew. Exhaustion still played on his features as he shifted in his sleep, turning slightly in toward Ioan, toward warmth. Jamie reached out and stroked a long line down Matthew’s thigh to his calf, smiling as his lips parted and he huffed a soft sigh in his sleep.

“Jamie?” Ioan asked softly, opening his eyes, the worry in the fading as he watched Jamie touch Matthew. “Oh. Yes.”

Jamie shook his head. “No. Not right now.” He turned his gaze back to Ioan, smiling as he lowered his head, licking the head of Ioan’s cock. Ioan shuddered and fell back against his pillow, his body arching on instinct. Jamie waited until Ioan’s body peaked, a hard curve of lean flesh before he took Ioan in his mouth. Ioan made a soft sound and his body tightened further before sinking back down onto the mattress and falling in rhythm with Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie groaned softly, the heavy heat of Ioan’s cock on his tongue. Ioan made another sound, obviously trying to keep quiet for Matthew’s sake. Jamie pulled back, his lips twitching at the need to smile as Ioan’s whimper of protest grew louder. Instead of smiling, he took Ioan deeper, sucking hard on the warm skin, the slick head. Ioan shivered beneath his hands and mouth, mewling softly as Jamie moved over him, sucking and plying the salty skin with his lips and tongue.

Ioan’s hand tightened in Jamie’s hair, his breath catching in the heat of the room. He whispered Jamie’s name, his body tightening. Jamie growled deep in his throat, letting the sound reverberate against Ioan’s skin. Ioan shuddered hard and gasped loudly, moaning Jamie’s name when he caught his breath. His fingers tightened further, and he made a soft sound, urging Jamie upward. Jamie ignored him, reveling in the sharp pain as Ioan’s fingers pulled at his hair, sucking harder, his tongue pressed firmly to the thick vein on the underside of Ioan’s cock until Ioan still then shook, his orgasm spilling across Jamie’s tongue.

He pulled away slowly, tasting Ioan on his tongue as he moved up, his own cock hard against Ioan’s flesh as he kissed him, sharing the taste as they moved together. “Jamie,” Ioan sighed softly, his body warm and pliant beneath Jamie’s. Kissing him again, Jamie reached up, gathering the lubricant and condoms from the bedside table.

“Going to love you,” Jamie whispered, pulling away with a combination of reluctance and need, watching Ioan’s dark eyes as he slipped the condom free of its package and slid it on. Ioan held his gaze for a moment, then turned his head to Matthew, leaning over just enough to place a soft kiss to the edge of Matthew’s mussed curls. He stayed there for a moment, breathing Matthew in before he turned his attention to Jamie and nodded, arching up as Jamie pressed against him.

He penetrated Ioan slowly, taking his time despite the satiated languidness of Ioan’s flesh. He slid in, feeling the tight heat of Ioan’s body as it took him in, surrounded him. “Jamie,” Ioan whispered as he tugged him down for a kiss, his mouth treating Jamie’s tongue to the same treatment as his body, tightening around him, bringing everything into sharp focus as he began to move.

Breaking the kiss, Jamie inhaled, panting roughly as he began to move. Ioan’s body fit around him, tight and giving all at once, heat and pressure all around him. He braced himself over Ioan, moving as slowly as the need pulsing through him would allow, smiling down between ragged breaths. “Love you.”

Ioan nodded and reached up, tracing Jamie’s jaw with his long fingers, letting them sweep across Jamie’s lower lip. His other hand trailed down Jamie’s chest then fell away, and Jamie smiled again, not needing to see to know that Ioan was touching Matthew, keeping the three of them together even now, even with this just between them. Ioan’s skin flushed and he started to say something, stopping as Jamie shook his head.

“Is perfect,” Jamie assured him, the words stuttered as Ioan’s body reacted, constricting around him. “Oh…so…” He shook his head, closing his eyes and losing himself in sensation, letting reassurance sweep through him on the wave of his orgasm, burying it deep inside Ioan, whispering it against his skin as he lowered himself to say it with a kiss.

They lay there for a long moment and then Jamie eased away slowly, dropping another kiss on Ioan’s lips then another on his nose. Ioan laughed softly and watched Jamie pull away. Jamie couldn’t help but smile as Ioan’s laugh turned into a yawn, his own exhaustion and worry catching up to him.

“Go to sleep, Gruffudd.”

He started to protest, giving it up as his eyes threatened to close. “Love you, Jamie.”

He disposed of the condom and moved back to the other side of Matthew, stretching out against Matthew’s back and sliding a hand over Matthew’s hip, letting his fingers brush Ioan’s hip as he shifted closer. Ioan tugged the blanket up around the three of them and closed his eyes. Jamie kissed Matthew’s shoulder and let his own eyes close, sighing softly. He directed his words to neither of them, meaning them for both. “I love you too.”  



End file.
